warnerbroscartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nerdlucks
The Nerdlucks are a group of aliens that work for galactic carnival worker Mr. Swackhammer, and the secondary antagonists turned supporting characters in the film Space Jam. They start out as tiny and weak aliens known as the Nerdlucks. Physical Appearances The Nerdlucks are small insectoid aliens with different colored skins and different colored bowties. *Pound is an orange and overweight alien he serves as the leader of the nerdlucks, and who wears a green bowtie. He is bossy, demanding, and mean spirited. He speaks in a high raspy voice and as a monstar he is overweight and muscular he speaks in a very deep voice. *Bang is the second in command of the nerdlucks. He is a green nerdluck who wears an orange bowtie, he speaks in a high timid voice he is nervous and concerned and as a monstar he is tough and aggressive, he has the ability to breathe fire, he speaks in a deep growling voice he is muscular he has a large chin, small dragon-like ears, spikes on his back and a red orange flat top. *Bupkus is the naive purple nerdluck and who wears a yellow bowtie, he speaks in a high cheerful voice, and as a monstar he is emotional and cocky he has dark purple hair, he speaks in a deep suave voice he is very muscular. *Blanko is the tall blue dim-witted nerdluck. He is laid back unlike his pals he's also friendly who wears a pink bowtie he speaks in a thick californian accent. As a monstar he is tall, muscular he has dark blue hair, pointy ears, and a buck tooth he speaks in a thick californian accent. *Nawt is the red short clever nerdluck. As a nerdluck he speaks in a high squeaky voice he is smart who wears an orange yellow spotted bowtie as a monstar he is muscular and shorter he speaks in a high voice. When they becomes monstars they become from small aliens to gigantic muscular humanoid mutants, they wear basketball uniforms and sneakers. Role in the film They first appear when Swackhammer is trying to attract more customers to his theme park on Moron Mountain because he's losing money. During his rant, he suggests something funny, wacky, and nutty when he suddenly sits on his remote in which a library of Looney Tunes shorts start playing on his TV screens, Bupkus and Nawt point them out and he agrees with them so he sends them to Looney Tune Land where the Looney Tunes reside. They encounter Bugs Bunny and Elmer J. Fudd accidentally landing on Elmer in the process. They interrogate Bugs and ask him the whereabouts of Bugs Bunny because they have no idea what he looks like. He describes himself to them in one of his classic routines and they agree with the descriptions and he tells them that he never heard of him which disappoints them. Bugs remarks to himself "you know maybe there really isn't any intelligent life out there in the universe!". At this point they figure out he really is the Bugs Bunny who they're looking for and they shoot him with their laser guns and tell him to come with them. That night, Bugs holds a town meeting with the other Looney Tunes and tells them that they will be enslaved by the Nerdlucks. They laugh when they hear the Nerdlucks talk because they look and sound small and weak so they send Yosemite Sam after them. They shoot him with their laser guns frying him and knocking him unconscious. Now terrified they raise their hands in surrender. Bugs decides to negociate with them telling them "The rules of kidnapping a cartoon character". He then holds a meeting with Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, and Sylvester after much discussion. They decide to have a basketball game to decide their fates because they think they have the advantage because the Nerdlucks are too small. Little do they know the Nerdlucks have the ability to melt themselves and shoot into a person's brain to steal their abilities. Using this, they steal the talent from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley and place the stolen talents into a basketball. Later as they prepare to train. Daffy sarcastically tells them since they are performing poorly "they need to practice growing taller". They then take out the basketball and transform into gigantic monsters now calling themselves "The Monstars". After trashing the court, Bugs decides that they may need a little help, so they abduct Michael Jordan while he's golfing. After some coaching and training, he decides to help them in the game. At first the "Tune Squad" does poorly against them and are off by many points until Bugs pretends to take steroids which is actually water in order to improve their skills. After the Monstars start trailing Swackhammer tells them to play more aggressively which they do sending most of the Looney Tunes to the hospital, the only remaining players are Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, and Michael Jordan, Bill Murray eventually comes as a replacement and through the power of cartoon logic. Michael Jordan is able to stretch his arm long enough to score the winning points. Swackhammer tells them that they are a bunch of losers and will never amount to anything Bugs and Michael ask why they take that from him they reply "He's bigger than...we used to be!". After stating their comment, they realize that they are bigger than Swackhammer and having enough of their abusive boss, they turn on Swackhammer, and strap him to one of Wile E. Coyote's rockets sending him to the moon. Afterwards with some hesitation, they agree to give back the basketball player's talents and revert back to their Nerdluck forms. They then decide to live with the Looney Tunes. Other appearances Their only other appearance to date has been a cameo in the Pinky and the Brain special "Star Warners" as the patrons at the cantina bar. Personality They are scared of Swackhammer who abuses them. They are easily persuadable around the Looney Tunes. Yet they are gullible when Bugs tricks them. They are cocky and intimidaiting, They act like bullies around Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes, like in their nerdluck forms they're scared of Swackhammer, however after they lost the game and getting rid of Swackhammer they had a change of heart. They are childish when they're reluctant to give the NBA players talent back. Trivia *When the Nerdlucks turned into the Monstars, they became giant monsters of the basketball players who talent they stole. Gallery *The Nerdlucks/Gallery Category:Characters